Words from Love
by Sportafan
Summary: Sequel to Words from Wine. SportacusRobbie


**Title:** Words from Love  
**Author:** Becca  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Words from Wine." Robbie wakes up in Sportacus' airship, nursing a  
small hangover and wondering what happened the night before. Oh, wait, that's right! Sportacus confessed his love for our lazy villain! Or almost, anyway. But now that Sportacus is sober, will he feel the same way? Oh the drama!  
**Author's Notes:** Tada! Here is the "morning after" Words from Wine. Sorry it's taken me forever to write something new. Hopefully writing this fic has jump-started my muse. As with, well, all of my other fics, this one is extremely fluffy and cute. Yay! I think I did a pretty good job of keeping Robbie in character, at least in the beginning.  
**Other notable, er, notes:** I'm fairly certain this is the first fic I've written that actually has Sportacus and Robbie kiss. (Actually, I think it's the first kiss in ANY of my fics. How sad.) In all the other ones, it's been a hug or a peck on the cheek. So if you're squeamish when it comes to same-gender kisses… Don't read it. Simple as that.

ENJOY!

Words from Love

Sunlight streamed through the windows of Sportacus' airship and hit Robbie squarely in the eyes. Grumbling, he squeezed his eyelids shut and flung an arm over his face. What time was it? And when had the sun gotten to be so _bright._

Robbie allowed his eyes to adjust to the light before deciding it was safe to open them again. He pressed two long fingers to either side of his head, massaging the temples in a vain attempt to stop the headache that was coming on.

"Where does Sportakook keep the medicine?" he muttered under his breath.

_Wait, Sportakook?!_

Robbie jerked his head up and quickly scanned his surroundings. Definitely the airship. He had come snooping in here enough times to know what it looked like inside. But why was he…?

Oh, the New Year's Eve party the LazyTowners had thrown. Robbie vaguely wondered why he had come at all. He was certain he'd had a reason before, but it was lost now, muddled by the slight hangover and his confusion at being in the Blue Elf's house.

That still didn't answer the question of why he was here. After a party is over, one generally returns to one's own house. It's rude to expect the host to entertain you after the other guests have gone. So what was Robbie doing on Sportaloser's couch?

"Something about resolutions," Robbie said, trying to piece together the bits of information his brain was coming up with. "And how I should be nicer…" He snorted under his breath. "As if…"

There was something else. What _was_ it? Robbie had a feeling it was important…

Before he could jog his memory, he was interrupted by an extremely cheerful voice.

"Good morning!"

Robbie's head swiveled in the direction of the speaker. His lips curled in the usual sneer he took on when seeing Sportacus. The other man looked surprised by Robbie's expression, as though he had expected him to act differently.

"Er," Sportacus said, taking a step backwards. "I made eggs…"

"I only eat cake for breakfast," Robbie snapped.

Sportacus laughed. "Robbie," he said, "that's _all_ you eat."

"So?"

"So last night you said you were going to try and change."

Robbie blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Well, not in so many words," Sportacus admitted. "But I thought…"

"I said and did many things last night that I didn't mean," Robbie interrupted him. That was a complete lie, since Robbie didn't even _remember_ what things he'd done, but he convinced himself he was saying the right thing.

Sportacus' face crumpled in disappointment. "Oh," he said softly.

Robbie watched him turn around and retreat to the opposite end of the airship. A wave of guilt washed over him; Sportacus looked genuinely crushed.

_What_ happened _last night?_

The memories that came crashing down on him were so unexpected, they left Robbie visibly shaken. The wine. Sportacus' resolution to include Robbie in more activities. The awkward but sincere confession. The chaste kiss…

No, that couldn't possibly be right. Sportacus _hated_ Robbie; he _had_ to! After all of the nasty things Robbie had done in the past, who _wouldn't_ hate him?

It suddenly occurred to him that Sportacus was incapable of hating _anyone_. That could explain why the hero had told Robbie he liked him last night. But that still didn't account for the kiss…

Robbie chewed on his lower lip and watched Sportacus out of the corner of his eye. Was it possible that the Blue Elf—Mr. Flawless himself—was in _love_ with someone as imperfect as Robbie Rotten? Robbie, who was so messy, so unhealthy, so _mean?_

But then again, love didn't have to make sense.

Which was why Robbie felt the way he did.

His eyes widened as his feelings—which had remained hidden so long from everyone, including himself—were exposed.

He, Robbie Rotten, was in love with Sportacus.

The question was, would Sportacus forgive him for his harsh words?

Robbie rose from his seat on the couch and approached the other man, who was now pushing soggy eggs around the perimeter of his plate.

"Sportacus," Robbie began softly.

Sportacus ignored him, something that was probably a first for the hero; he usually paid tremendous attention to whoever was speaking to him.

"I'm really sorry," Robbie said. The apology sounded lame, even to his own ears. It certainly wasn't enough to heal the damage that had been caused earlier.

But Robbie wasn't good with words. He had never been a poet and certainly wasn't sure how to express the feelings he'd only been aware of for a few minutes.

"Sportacus, please look at me."

Sportacus continued to pay more attention to the eggs. Frustrated, Robbie grabbed the plate and set it down on the counter. "Look at me," he repeated.

Reluctantly, Sportacus raised his eyes until he was looking straight at Robbie.

"I didn't mean what I said before," Robbie told him. "I didn't even remember what had happened last night until just now."

"No, Robbie, _I'm _sorry," Sportacus interrupted. "I shouldn't have kissed you last night." Sportacus flushed pink and glanced away in embarrassment. "You clearly don't feel the same way."

"I never said that," Robbie whispered.

"But—"

Robbie interrupted Sportacus by pressing his lips against the other man's. It took Sportacus a moment to register this sudden act, but he soon responded warmly.

When they finally broke apart, Sportacus grinned at Robbie.

"Are you sure that's not the wine talking?" he teased.

"No," Robbie told him firmly. "It's love."


End file.
